Uhm? (Side Story of Ups!)
by ZameGun
Summary: Sehun dan Kai adalah dua bersaudara yang akrab. Tapi selama belasan tahun ini, Kai selalu menutupi hal yang membuat Sehun penasaran setengah hidup. dia terlalu dimanja! Apalagi rahasia soal mama dan papanya. Sehun kali ini harus tahu. titik. HunHan, KaiSoo, and KrisTao. Three Shoot


.

.

.

**Title: Ups! The Side Story.**

**Cast: Wu Jongin (17), Wu Sehun (15), With Kris and Tao as papa and mama. GS for uke**

**Genre: Romance, Family**

**Rated: M (yang belum cukup umur mohon klik close ya dek)**

**Disclaimer: All Characters are belong to God**

::

::

::

::

::

Sehun suka kesal belakangan ini. Kesal karena keingintahuannya selalu dibatasi. Kesal karena rasa penasarannya selalu menghantui. Kesal karena ia selalu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan yang paling penting, ia paling kesal punya kakak sejenis Jongin dalam hidupnya.

Iya, Jongin.

Kakak yang _item, pesek, rese, sok pinter, sok dewasa, ngeselin, nyebelin, idup lagi._

Bagaimana tidak. Di umurnya yang sudah menginjak lima belas tahun, ia masih dianggap polos oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Sehun terkadang suka tidak nyambung dengan pembicaraan teman-temannya yang kada suka berbahasa alien menurutnya. Ketika giliran Sehun bertanya apa maksudnya, pasti teman-temannya menjawab, "Anak kecil belum boleh tau."

Siapa coba yang tidak keki dibegitukan?

Belum lagi, orang tuanya yang super protektif kepadanya. Ketika ada acara kemah di luar kota, ataupun bakti sosial yang diadakan sekolahnya, pasti kedua orang tuanya melarang. Dengan alasan takut Sehun nanti diculik. Nah lo, memangnya Sehun perempuan? Mau ditaruh dimana muka tampannya dihadapan Luhan _noona_, tetangganya yang dia taksir itu?

Semuanya seolah berkomplot membuat Sehun selalu jadi anak bawang dimanapun dia berada. Tidak terkecuali, kakaknya tersayang. Wu Jongin.

Bahkan, kakaknya itu sudah sering ke luar kota untuk klub pecinta alamnya di sekolah. Meski sekarang sudah tidak lagi sih, mengingat ini tahun terakhirnya di tingkat SMA. Kakaknya yang mewarisi kulit mamanya itu mau tidak mau harus fokus belajar, agar bisa masuk universitas yang diimpikannya tahun depan.

.

.

Kembali pada masalah kekesalan Sehun. Sepertinya Jongin adalah otak nomor satu di balik 'proyek memanjakan Sehun hingga dewasa'.

Mentang mentang dia _maknae._ Mentang-mentang dia itu bungsu. Mentang-mentang dia itu cute.. —abaikan.

Contohnya saja, seperti saat ini.

Dini hari ini adalah malam sabtu. Sehun terbangun karena mendengar suara aneh yang kerap kali terdengar di kamar mama dan papanya. Entahlah, bahkan setelah lima belas tahun ini ia mengenal dunia, ia tidak pernah berhenti penasaran. Kenapa dari kamar mama papanya sering terdengar suara-suara yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Ia agak merinding sih sebenarnya. Mengingat sebelum tidur tadi ia habis menonton film horor bersama kakaknya. Mungkin saja itu seperti yang terjadi di dalam film. Si boneka hantu atau apapun itu akan berisik ketika si penghuni rumah sudah tidur semua.

Tapi buru-buru ia menggeleng keras. Mana mungkin? Mama papanya kan tidak ada yang punya boneka. Apalagi Sehun sendiri dan kakaknya (Sehun malas menyebut namanya —namanya saja menyebalkan untuk didengar). Mereka berdua kan laki-laki. Tidak lucu jika mereka punya boneka unyu munyu cute layaknya wanita.

Tentu saja analisanya, kali ini salah.

Dasar hormon penasaran anak muda yang meledak-ledak. Sehun akhirnya berinisiatif untuk mengetahuinya sendiri. Dia tidak akan membangunkan kakaknya yang sedang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Tidak akan. Karena jika itu ia lakukan, pasti akan selalu digagalkan dengan berbagai alasan.

Maka dari itu, ia mengendap dari kasur dan turun perlahan. Seminimal mungkin gerakannya agar tidak menimbulkan suara atau apapun, yang bisa mengusik kakaknya dari tidurnya.

Kali ini, Sehun berhasil keluar dari kamarnya dengan sukses. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri agar tidak melakukan selebrasi dengan melompat. Apalagi teriak. Sekarang fokusnya adalah, mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar mama dan papanya.

"Kris ah... ough... hh.. _faster_... uhh yeahhh..."

"Baby yahh... sempit sekali... hhh"

"Lebih dalam... Kris.."

"Tentu saja... Ahhh hahh... kau nikmat sayangh..."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi di depan pintu kamar mama papanya. Suara yang Sehun kenali milik kedua orang taunya terdengar meski pelan. Juga suara sesuatu yang berderit dengan cepat. Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Jarak kamar Sehun dengan kamar mama papanya memang tidak terlalu jauh. Makanya Sehun bisa mendengar meski samar jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Suara itu terus terdengar oleh indera pendengaran si bungsu. Semakin dekat, semakin jelas. Tangan Sehun sudah terulur menuju gagang pintu yang seolah memanggilnya untuk disentuh. Ia memantapkan hati, begitu menyentuh gagang pintu berwarna silver itu,

—lagi-lagi. Ck.

Mulutnya mendadak dibekap dengan tubuhnya diseret menjauh dari tempat kejadian perkara.

Sehun kesal bukan main. Itu pasti Jongin. Duh, kenapa dia selalu bangun, sih?

Sehun menghempaskan tangan kakaknya begitu mereka sampai kembali ke kamar mereka. "Kenapa sih selalu gak boleh?"

Jongin dengan wajah mengantuk khas bangun tidur. Mengorek telinganya yang gatal. Menjawab pertanyaan Sehun —yang ke sekian kalinya— dengan raut malas. "Nanti kamu tau. Tapi belum waktunya loh, Hun."

Sehun mendidih mendengar jawaban yang sama, juga untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Ia memutar otak untuk berargumen. "Tapi kakak bahkan udah nutup muka Sehun, narik Sehun begini, bahkan dari kakak masih SD."

Jongin menghela napas lelah mendengarnya. Coba mama papanya itu tahu tempat dan tidak berisik kalau lagi bercinta. Pasti Sehun tidak akan ngotot begini. "Please deh. Tidur sekarang, ya? Besok kakak mau lari pagi sama Kyungie."

"Masalah buat Sehun? Kalo gak kasih tau, Sehun ke kamar mama papa lagi, nih."

"Eh gak boleh!"

"Makanya kasih tau. Mama papa itu kenapa?"

Jongin akhirnya menyerah juga. "Rewel ya nih anak. Udah, ambil buku cetak matematika kakak di _buffet_."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi, lagi. Dia minta dikasih tahu soal mama papanya, kok malah disuruh-suruh begini.

Jongin yang masih melihat adiknya merengut itu spontan mengoceh. "Buruan! Mau tau kenapa mama sama papa, kan?"

"Iya iya."

Biarlah. Jongin lelah juga. Mungkin memang sudah waktunya Sehun menanggalkan kepolosannya. Sedikit sedih, sih. Dia yang mempertahankannya, diajuga yang pertama kali meracuni otak adik satu-satunya ini.

Maafkan Jongin ya tuhan.

"Nih."

Sehun menyodorkan buku matematika yang dimaksud Jongin. Jongin menerimanya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terselip secara rahasia di dalam buku itu. Sebuah lempengan bulat bernama CD.

"Apaan nih, kak?" tanya Sehun penasaran begitu Jongin menyodorkan keping CD itu padanya.

"Itu CD lah, Hun. Masa nggak tau."

"Iya tau ini CD. Maksudnya isinya apa? Film horor lagi?"

"Bukan. Itu... ah. Setel aja di laptop kamu. Mama papa lagi ngelakuin hal yang sama kayak di video itu. Oh ya, jangan lupa nyetelnya pake headset." Jongin menjelaskan ogah-ogahan. Please deh, dia benar-benar ngantuk sekarang. "Oh, ya. Kalo ada pertanyaan, simpen aja dulu. Besok kakak jawab. Oke."

"Oke." Jawab Sehun semangat. Jadi kakaknya sudah menganggapnya pantas untuk tahu, nih? Sehun senang sekali mengetahuinya

"Dan jangan ganggu kakak. Kakak mau tidur."

"Sip."

Sehun sudah berkutat dengan laptopnya. Keping CD sudah dimasukkan ke dalam laptopnya. Ia begitu bersemangat untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam video itu. Hah, rasa penasarannya memang menggebu. Begituvideo pemberian Kai diputar...

...

"Ini..."

"Omaigat mama sama papa ngapain?"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Karena banyak permintaan, Ups! akhirnya saya putuskan untuk saya buatkan side story. Kenapa? Karena ini lebih difokusin ke Kai sama Sehun. Tidak lupa dengan bumbu asem sedikit.**

**Penasaran? Review ya.**

**Regard, Zame.**


End file.
